goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Jay Jay the Jet Plane Movie
Name: Jay Jay the Jet Plane Movie Directed by: Roger Allers Rob Minkoff Peter Ramsey Written by: Alan Schoolcraft Brent Simons Based on the Best Selling Books by: Sophie Kinsella Produced by: Bonnie Arnold Melissa Cobb Jim Cox Executive Producers: Jeffrey Katzenberg Mireille Soria Associate Producer: Lisa J. Freberg Music by: Alan Silvestri Production Designer: Chris Farmer Edited by: Clare de Chenu Art Director: Todd Holland Casting by: Leslee Feldman Studios: Pixar Animation Studios Pacific Data Images (PDI) Releases: Columbia Pictures Tri-Star Pictures Airdate: July 7, 2004 Length: 90 minutes Budget: $55 million Box Office: $1.04 thousand Pixar Movie Number: 1085 Plot Voice Cast Planes *Jay Jay - Jesse Spencer *Tracy - Emma Stone *Snuffy - Joel McHale *Herky - Eric Lloyd *Big Jake - Elliott Gould *Savannah - Meryl Streep *Old Oscar - R. Lee Ermey *Brie Bar - Jennifer Aniston Trucks *Revvin' Evan - Jan Rash *Tuffy - Liza Snyder Villains *World War II Archery - Sylvester Stallone *Member of World War II - Matthew Gray Gubler *Member of World War II #2 - Hugh Jackman *Member of World War II #3 - Doug Lennox Release *''Jay Jay the Jet Plane Movie'' is released on DVD and VHS November 9, 2004. DVD Menu *Play Movie *Scene Index #"Jay Jay" (Main Titles) (0:00:00-0:04:54) #Helping Out (0:04:54-0:07:34) #Flying Over (0:07:34-0:13:00) #Charge (0:13:00-0:14:36) #Through That Way (0:14:36-0:18:44) #Not the World War (0:18:44-0:22:33) #Far Away (0:22:33-0:26:07) #By the Diner (0:26:07-0:30:24) #"Don't Fly Over the Playground!" (0:30:24-0:34:54) #New Tricks (0:34:54-0:37:03) #Slipped (0:37:03-0:44:00) #Camping Out (0:44:00-0:48:13) #Plane Sources (0:48:13-0:52:00) #Watching Traffic (0:52:00-0:55:47) #''American's Greatest Plane'' (0:55:47-0:59:13) #Gas Station (0:59:13-1:03:25) #"No Hurry" (1:03:25-1:07:36) #The Plane Race/Saving Brie (1:07:36-1:18:37) #Where Other Planes Fly Around (1:18:37-1:22:03) #End Credits (1:22:03-1:30:00) *Help *Kids *Special Features *Audio Options International Flags *United States, Singapore, Peru and Canada - July 7, 2004 / November 9, 2004 (DVD) / February 15, 2005 (Canadian French DVD) *United Kingdom, Lebanon and Ireland - August 3, 2004 / December 7, 2004 (DVD) *Australia and Chile: August 31, 2004 / December 28, 2004 (DVD) *Austria, Switzerland and Germany: November 12, 2004 / April 12, 2005 (DVD) *Israel and Iceland: February 15, 2005 / September 6, 2005 (Icelandic DVD) / May 31, 2005 (Hebrew DVD) *Taiwan: December 1, 2004 / April 5, 2005 (DVD) *Hong Kong: January 28, 2005 / May 3, 2005 (Cantonese DVD) *China: February 2, 2005 / June 7, 2005 (Chinese DVD) *Hungary: December 3, 2004 / April 12, 2005 (Hungarian DVD) *Latin America: July 7, 2004 / October 26, 2004 (Spanish DVD) *Spain: September 7, 2004 / December 7, 2004 (Spanish DVD) *Brazil and Portugal: July 7, 2004 / November 2, 2004 (Brazilian Portuguese DVD) / November 30, 2004 (Portuguese DVD) *France: October 6, 2004 / March 29, 2005 (French DVD) *Finland: May 25, 2005 / September 13, 2005 (DVD) *Denmark, Norway, Sweden and Panama: August 31, 2004 / January 25, 2005 (Danish DVD) / February 15, 2005 (Norwegian DVD) / December 28, 2004 (Swedish DVD) *New Zealand, South Africa, Oman and Philippines: August 31, 2004 / February 15, 2005 (DVD) *Korea: April 20, 2005 / September 13, 2005 (Korean DVD) *Netherlands and Belgium (Flemish dubbing): September 24, 2004 / February 15, 2005 (Dutch DVD) / January 18, 2005 (Flemish DVD) *Poland: December 22, 2004 / April 26, 2005 (DVD) *Thailand: May 27, 2005 / August 30, 2005 (Thai DVD) *Bahrain, Bulgaria, Czech Republic, Kabardia and Karachay-Balkar: May 20, 2005 / October 4, 2005 (Bulgarian DVD) / November 1, 2005 (Czech DVD) / November 15, 2005 (Kabardian DVD) / December 6, 2005 (Karachay DVD) *Slovenia and Slovakia: June 8, 2005 / November 22, 2005 (Slovak DVD) / December 13, 2005 (Slovene DVD) *Spain (Catalan dubbing): November 16, 2005 / March 28, 2006 (Catalan DVD) *Estonia and Greece: August 31, 2004 / December 28, 2004 (Estonian DVD) / January 4, 2005 (Greek DVD) *Arabia and Egypt: January 26, 2005 / May 10, 2005 (Arabic DVD) / April 26, 2005 (Egyptian Arabic DVD) *Romania: November 19, 2004 / March 15, 2005 (Romanian DVD) *Russia: December 3, 2004 / April 5, 2005 (Russian DVD) *Italy: December 31, 2004 / May 26, 2005 (Italian DVD) *Japan: April 13, 2005 / October 11, 2005 (Japanese DVD) *Turkey: June 3, 2005 / October 4, 2005 (Turkish DVD) *Ukraine: November 18, 2005 / April 4, 2006 (Ukrainian DVD) Previews * There are no previews on DVD. There are only shown on VHS. Coming Soon to Home Video * Thunderbirds Trailer (Coming to DVD and Video December 21st) * Closer Trailer (December 3rd) * Boogeyman Teaser Trailer (February 2005) Now Available on Home Video * A Cinderella Story Video and DVD Trailer * Jay Jay the Jet Plane Movie: The Original Soundtrack TV Spot Language Dubs *Jay Jay the Jet Plane Movie/Language Dubs Other Languages *Jay Jay the Jet Plane Movie/Other Languages Quotes *Jay Jay the Jet Plane Movie/Quotes Credits *Jay Jay the Jet Plane Movie/Credits Trivia *At the end, we see the characters that freeze with their voice actors' names appearing then still frames of the movie itself. Category:2004 films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Theatrical films Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s